


When You Love Someone

by lovelyairi



Series: KaiSoo Day 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Small Town Romance, This was supposed to go in a completely opposite direction, mentions of seho - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: It's just them against the world right?





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> KaiSoo Day Part 3  
> And it's finally complete!  
> I really didn't think I was gonna make it LOL and the Day 1 & 3 might be lackluster compared to Day 2  
> But it took so much energy XD   
> Anyhow, thank you for reading and I'm just happy to have participated for the first time <3  
> Finishing it off on Jongin's birthday~

Jongin sits on the front steps of his house with his legs outstretched and his eyes squinted. The sun was strong today as it has been for the past weeks of much needed Summer but even he was getting tired of it. And this was coming from Jongin who grew and lived under the sunshine. The air was slightly humid and he could recall seeing on the news that a storm was coming their way but looking at the strong sunshine he wasn’t sure there was any possibility of rain at this point, even if the clouds were gathering.

He runs his hand through his dyed locks and he wants to touch up the colour but also doesn’t in fear that his hair will become even more damaged than it already was. He was really liking the pink colour he had right now though. Jongin fiddles with his fingers and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he hooks them beneath his knees, adjusting his position since his butt was starting to get numb. Today he opted for a simple look, a large oversized pastel pink t shirt and a pair of white jean shorts as well as some white knee highs and sneakers because he wanted to look cute.

Usually he’d want to wear some makeup as well but honestly, there was nothing worse than makeup during the Summer in his own humble opinion. Jongin starts whistling to himself but quickly remembers that he doesn’t know how to whistle so he decides to hum instead. As he pats his thighs that feel slightly cooked beneath the sunshine he hears the faint sound of music in the distance. A smile plays on his lips as he sees a very familiar red BMW turning the corner. Jongin stands up and he adjusts his phone that was threatening to slip out of his non existent pockets.

“Hey love,” a deliciously smooth and deep voice greets him and Jongin resists the urge to roll his eyes. He approaches the car that’s parked in his driveway and it isn’t hard to tell that the roof is down. Kyungsoo, his one and only was currently sitting in the driver's seat with a pair of sunglasses on his nose and a lollipop between lips. Jongin leans down and removes the lollipop before he kisses him deeply, grasping the back of Kyungsoo’s neck to ensure he couldn’t pull away. Once he was satisfied they parted and he winked before popping the lollipop into his own mouth,

“Hello baby,” Jongin returns the greeting as he sits down in the passenger seat. Kyungsoo as usual is dressed completely different from him. His boyfriend is currently wearing a red crop top that shows off his belly piercing as well as dark blue jean shorts and black fishnets. Kyungsoo has a black choker on and his red hair is styled up for once. Jongin inwardly groans at how good Kyungsoo looks, it should be illegal. It seems Kyungsoo listened to his suggestion because his septum and labret piercings were now black rather than silver. Kyungsoo’s lips are slightly red due to his lollipop which was a delectable cherry flavour and Jongin’s proud that he decided not to wear makeup either.

“Where to?” Jongin asks as he puts on his seatbelt (he values his safety) and Kyungsoo looks at him with fond eyes. That look only lasts a second though because soon enough Kyungsoo is snatching his lollipop back. Jongin’s jaw drops and he wants to fight for it but Kyungsoo slaps him on the thigh, squeezing in a teaser manner. Jongin pouts and he obediently sits back in his seat. However he’s quick to look through Kyungsoo’s glove box, grinning when he finds his stash of strawberry candies. Kyungsoo grimaces as he begins pulling out of the driveway.

“You sure you still want to eat those? They’re probably melted by now,” Kyungsoo asks and he begins driving down the road at a comfortable speed. Fast enough to keep the wind moving through their hair but slow enough that they wouldn’t get pulled over. Then again, there weren’t many in the town that didn’t recognize Kyungsoo and Jongin, especially when they were driving by with an obnoxious red convertible and music blasting. In a small town like theirs they stood out like sore thumbs but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They’ve been together since the beginning of high school when Jongin first moved to this town and they’re still going strong despite being out of high school for a year now. They were both saving up to move to the city. 

“Reminiscing again?” Kyungsoo’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and Jongin bashfully smiles, nodding as he opens the wrapper. The candy seemed okay, it didn’t look melted or gross at all and Jongin makes sure Kyungsoo knows that as he shoves it in his face. Kyungsoo swats his hand away and Jongin pops it into his mouth. These kind of candies in particular had a gooey centre and with the heat it practically melts in his mouth even though it usually didn’t. A bit strange but not unwelcome Jongin thinks as he chews on it. Truth be told Jongin still didn’t know a lot about the town despite having lived here for 5 years now. Kyungsoo always brings him somewhere new and they’re usually places he never even knew could exist. Today they’re driving down one of the roads that lead out of the city.

“I always do when we’re driving somewhere. Speaking of which when are you going to teach me how to drive?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo continues to twirl his lollipop as if he doesn’t hear what Jongin’s saying. Jongin rolls his eyes and he playfully slaps his boyfriend’s arm, not hard enough to deter his driving of course. 

“I’ll teach you how to drive when you’re not scared of driving anymore love,” Kyungsoo replies and Jongin huffs. Wanting to reason that he won’t be so scared of driving if he had the chance to actually drive but then again every time Kyungsoo offered to let him drive somewhere it’d end up in a lot of screaming on Jongin’s end. Maybe he wasn’t ready to drive yet. Part of him wants to look as suave as Kyungsoo is when he drives though. He looks so attractive and Jongin adores the way his brows furrow as he concentrates. Of course Kyungsoo didn’t always look cool when he drove. Sometimes he looked absolutely adorable, especially if he wasn’t wearing his contacts and had his hair casual. 

“I don’t know where we’re going, so I thought we’d just drive for a bit and see where it takes us,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds far away and Jongin tenses unconsciously. He doesn’t say anything when Kyungsoo doesn’t meet his gaze and opts to look at the road as well. It wasn’t often that they did something like this. It was only when one of them really needed an escape and it was clear to see that was Kyungsoo today. Jongin wasn’t going to say anything right now, he was going to wait until Kyungsoo was ready to speak to him. Jongin turns up the volume of the CD currently playing and he holds Kyungsoo’s hand.

For a moment all they can hear is the rushing wind blending into the sound of their music. They have nothing to say and so they don’t. Merely enjoying each other’s company as they always have. Even before they fell for one another, it’s always been them two. No one else understood them like they understood each other. Jongin had been there when Kyungsoo got each and every one of his piercings and Kyungsoo had been there when Jongin got his. They dyed their hair together and they shopped together, encouraging each other to dress as they pleased. It was always a little difficult. But they had each other and that’s what they needed most. 

Jongin takes a deep breath and he leans his head back, eyes staring up at the sky. The clouds certainly were brewing above them. He winces as a droplet of water hits his cheek and suddenly the rain falls down hard. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop driving and he just holds Jongin’s hand tighter, smiling when he looks at him. Jongin leans in and he kisses Kyungsoo a quick kiss as they drive in the rain. The rain comes down hard above them but the sun doesn’t stop shining as they continue down the road. A few minutes later the rain stops and they’re completely soaked but they can’t wipe the happy smiles from their faces.

The rain stops as suddenly as it began and Kyungsoo drives them towards a small clearing off to the side of the road. He parks the car there behind a brush that hides them from the road and Jongin lets go of his hand just so he can smooth back his hair that had been plastered all over his face. Kyungsoo does the same and he smiles at Jongin like he’s the love of his life. 

“Isn’t this where all of the stupid people die in horror movies? They always have sex in their cars and get killed,” Jongin reasons as he tries to wipe himself down but really he can’t do much without any towels. He can only sit there in his soaked clothing. Kyungsoo on the other hand doesn’t even bother trying to dry himself off and he removes the lollipop stick from his mouth, dropping it where all of the others are. Jongin always tells him to throw them in the garbage but Kyungsoo often forgot about them. Or they’d accumulate again too quickly. 

“I’d like to think there’s no killers this far out buttfuck nowhere and you’re speaking as if you’re sure we’re going to have sex love,” Kyungsoo says in that low voice of his and Jongin smirks. He leans back in his seat and removes his shoes before he obnoxiously rests one of his legs on top of Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him and Jongin returns the action. The two are quiet as they wordlessly challenge one another, waiting for one of them to take the bait. As usual it’s Kyungsoo who relents first, pulling off Jongin’s knee high before he tosses it in the back seat. Jongin giggles and doesn’t protest as he’s messily pulled into Kyungsoo’s lap.

“As much as I love having sex with you in your convertible baby, I really am uncomfortable where we are so let’s go somewhere else,” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo on the nose and returns to his own seat. Kyungsoo doesn’t argue with him and he’s already pulling the car out from behind the brush as Jongin puts back on his seatbelt. They return to the road that leads them back into town and Kyungsoo pulls into a very familiar love hotel. There was only one in the area. And despite the town being small it was quite the booming place. After all, in a town so small how does one find the privacy? 

The entrance was at the back and the doors were covered so that people could come in discreetly but there was nothing discreet about Kyungsoo’s red convertible. It was no secret that Kyungsoo and Jongin frequented the place and at this point they really didn’t have any shame. It wasn’t like they used the love hotel solely for sex. They had a favourite room here and they sometimes spent time just hanging out and talking. It may be strange, paying for a room to talk in but for them it was comfortable and it was familiar. It felt like their own space weirdly enough. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s hand as soon as they park and together they make their way inside. The love hotel was definitely as tacky as everything they’d seen in movies but they’ve been frequenting the place for 4 years now, since they turned 18. 

“Kyungsoo, Jongin hey. Your room is free for you,” the owner, Junmyeon, was a very kind man. Of course he knew the faces of everyone who came to his establishment and he took the customer’s privacy very seriously. He’d never tell a soul about who came and went and he was never one to judge. Jongin was sure that there were other workers here but he’d never actually seen them. The place wasn’t large, only having about 5 rooms but Jongin didn’t know how busy it got and how often Junmyeon would have to clean them. Jongin gives Junmyeon a small wave as Kyungsoo fills out the paperwork. It wasn’t anything detailed, just a disclaimer assuring their privacy and telling them that they were liable for any damages done to the rooms. 

“Thanks Junmyeon, by the way, how’s it going with Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks casually as he finishes signing the paper and he passes over the clipboard and pen to Jongin to sign as well. When it comes to the topic of Junmyeon and Sehun, Jongin doesn’t say anything. Sehun was a good friend of his and he didn’t want to possibly interfere even though he knew that both of them had something for each other. It took time. Acting out on feelings in such a small town like this. People were always hesitant to label things simply because everyone would know about it. People would know when you start dating and they’d know if you broke up. They would talk about it every time you weren’t around and it wasn’t something a lot of people could stomach. Staying hidden only lasted for so long. In Jongin and Kyungsoo’s case, they hadn’t bothered hiding it at all. They were already in the spotlight for looking as they did, it would be exhausting to hide it. 

“Well, it’s going. He’s just so young and he has a future ahead of him. I’m just here, working at a love hotel,” Junmyeon says with a bitter smile. Jongin feels for him he truly does. Junmyeon was a good man and Sehun adored him. Their age gap was only 5 years, Sehun being 21 while Junmyeon was 26. Jongin knew that it didn’t bother Sehun at all but also there had to be a lingering reason as to why they hadn’t made that step yet. Maybe it was the judgment of the town. Jongin would never know.

“Junmyeon, it’s up to you if you’d like to be a part of that future and it’s Sehun’s choice is he wants to you be a part of it,” Jongin explains quietly and Junmyeon’s eyes light up in realization. It wasn’t a complete 180 from the previous hesitance but there was definitely assurance in those eyes now and Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. They’ll be okay. They smile at him before making their way towards their favourite room. The one at the very end of the hall. Kyungsoo opens the door and allows Jongin to enter first. Their squeaking shoes silence the moment they step onto the plush carpet and Jongin removes his shoes, walking deeper into the room as Kyungsoo closes the door. This room was their particular favourite because it was space themed. The floors and walls were all black and there were blackout curtains on the windows. There were numerous glow in the dark stars on the walls, swirling around patterns drawn with glow in the dark paint. In the corner was a large moon lamp that enveloped the room in a very soft light. 

“Talk to me?” Jongin begins removing his wet clothes and he leaves them on one of the chairs. Once he’s naked and he lies down on the bed and he waits for Kyungsoo who does the same. They really had no reason to be bashful around one another at this point, having become so comfortable being naked. There were times that they just seeked the warmth of each other’s skin and so they laid pressed together. Listening to each other’s breaths and feeling the beat of their hearts as a reminder that the other truly was alive and that they were real. And for them, finding someone they loved as much as they loved each other truly was a spectacle. Kyungsoo joins him on the bed and he instantly seeks his lover’s arms. Jongin holds him close and he doesn’t flinch when Kyungsoo rests his head on his chest, breath quiet as he closes his eyes.

“I want to experience the world with you. I’ve never left this town and even though I really want to, it’s also all that I know. You’re patient with me and I know that. You always have been. But I wonder if I’m holding you back. You’re too wonderful to be hidden away in this small town. You don’t deserve to be judged like you are and sometimes I wonder if I love you too much because I wonder if I’m worthy to be beside you,” Kyungsoo says in a small whisper. His voice shakes and he breathes heavily, a weight on his chest. Jongin feels his heart ache because this wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. Jongin isn’t one to tell Kyungsoo to change his ways, he can only reassure him that his thoughts aren’t all true. Kyungsoo has always been hesitant to leave. But then again they just didn’t have the funds for that right now. They’re both 22, working odd jobs while still living with their parents. Jongin didn’t mind it. They were so young, they had no reason to rush. But Kyungsoo had a small town mentality, he wanted to get out there and experience the world he feels he’s been missing. But he wasn’t ready yet. 

“You know that I’ll be there with you. I don’t stand before you nor do I stand behind you. I stand beside you Kyungsoo. I’m with you. And I will continue to be. We can take our time, one step at a time remember?” Jongin says and he kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head. He can feel Kyungsoo begin to smile and he does as well, both of them reminded of a memory from their high school days. Jongin had a background in dance which he lost touch with when he grew older but before their prom Kyungsoo had been adamant about learning how to dance. He wanted to dance with him. They took it one step at a time, together. Kyungsoo leans up so that their lips can touch and he sighs in content.

And so they lay together, naked bodies held close as they breathe with each other. Each had a smile on their faces as they lay together in the galaxies surrounding them. 

Together in their own little universe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you followed along all three days I'd like to thank you!   
> If you didn't and you just casually read either one of the days, thank you!  
> This one was uhh emotional, that might be my own fault aha  
> But I do think it's definitely a conclusion. I wanted to allude to Day 2 as well but I couldn't find the place for it ;;  
> Thank you again and Happy Birthday Jongin!  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Inspired by When You Love Someone by DAY6


End file.
